Ladylike Cololal
by carolily
Summary: After the arcobalenos regained their bodies, Colonello and Lal has grown close. When Lal suddenly comes down with peculiar symptoms one day, people wonder why... -Cololal fanfic.
1. The Morning Incident

Carolily here and I have decided to write a story with _chapters_! (Gasps!) Anyway, I don't know if I'll be able to finish this, so I need everyone's support! If I finish it all depends of reviews! This takes place after the future arc, and the arcobalenos have all regained their bodies. Another Cololal. Gonna be sorta crazy in later chapters. Guess why after you read this!

The bright morning sunlight streamed through the window, landing on the figure that was asleep in bed. Suddenly, the alarm clock rang, and Lal groaned. Slapping a hand down on her clock, she opens her eyes to see the sun was well overhead. 'Oh yeah, Colonello wasn't here yesterday.' She noted as she raised her hand to block out the sun. She remembered the last few months. It felt like a whirlwind. Even now, she still blushed adorably whenever Colonello would call her his g-girlfriend. Of course, she would give him a good beating afterwards, but he never stopped. Sometimes, he would spend the night in her room, not that Lal actually minded, but she always acted like she did. It's been a few months since all the arcobalenos regained their bodies, and now everyone's just sort of doing their own thing now. The only ones that have stayed together were her and Colonello. Not that everyone else was surprised." Sighing, she tried to sit up, but immediately felt woozy, and fell back down onto her pillow again.

"What's wrong with me today?" Lal murmured to herself, her navy hair messy. Forcing herself to sit up and take a few deep breaths, she started going over her schedule for the day. An arcobaleno meeting. Training. That was pretty much it. Stumbling as she stood up, she immediately felt a wave of nausea and utilizing energy that she had no knowledge of, ran to the bathroom.

"Oi! Lal! I'm back from morning training kora!" Colonello burst through the door, sweaty and rambunctious. As soon as he heard Lal in the bathroom however, his grin slid from his face, and he rushed to the bathroom.

"Are you all right kora?"Colonello knelt down beside Lal, rubbing slow soothing circles on her back as she threw up last night's dinner.

"I'm fine-"She was cut off by her stomach trying to travel up her throat.

"You don't seem fine kora. I think you should get it checked up-"Colonello started worriedly, but Lal cut him off.

"I'm fine!" She stood up shakily, Colonello gripping her shoulders, and took a cup to swish some water in her mouth. "I probably just got some bad food, or the stomach flu." She straightened up, but her knees buckled and Colonello gently caught her.

"Just?" He steered her from the bathroom to the bed. "Maybe you should take the day off kora? I'll tell Reborn that you weren't feeling well..."

"No! I'm fine! Really!" Lal slapped Colonello's hand away, grabbing her wrinkled clothes lying on the floor and pulled them on, not even blushing at the fact that Colonello was blushing. In COMSUBIN a lifetime ago, she had to change in front of plenty of male officers. She was used to people staring at her body. As she finished dressing, Colonello picked her up, bridal style.

"So, let's get some breakfast shall we?" He laughed as he carried a protesting Lal to the kitchen. As Lal opened the fridge and caught sight of the food piled inside, her face immediately turned a light shade of green, eyebrows twitching.

"I'll pass on breakfast." She turned and collapsed onto the chair, tilting her head back.

"Lal! You need to eat to keep your strength up kora!" Colonello replied anxiously, as he pulled out coffee and some toast.

"No thanks. I have the feeling that it'll just come right back up." She massaged her temples. Taking a look at her watch, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Crap! It's already 11:45!" the meeting's gonna start in 15 minutes maggot!" Lal quickly stood up, but felt another wave of dizziness so severe that she had to grab onto the table for support.

"Lal, I really think you should-"Colonello rushed to Lal's side, but was punched in the nose.

"I've told you many times. I'm _fine_." Lal snapped in frustration, and pulled on her cloak. "Hurry up. We're going to be late for the meeting." She looked back at Colonello, still rubbing his nose.

"Geez. Still unladylike as ever." He smirked as he followed his girlfriend out the door.

So, should I finish it? O.O really dunno. But anyways, please review! I'm probably gonna post the second chapter today too, so stay tuned!


	2. The Discovery

Carolily is back writing two chapters in the same day! Aren't you all so glad? Anyway, this is the next chapter. Nothing much to say. So enjoy!

"So, the arcobaleno meeting shall start now." Reborn tipped his dark fedora hat, as all the arcobalenos sit in couches around the lush room filled with leather and antique rugs.

"I have a report on the remnants of the Millifiore family. After the defeat of Bykuran, the leftover soldiers..." Lal effectively tuned out Fong's report as she idly though about that morning. She rarely ever got sick. In fact, even when almost her whole group of trainees got sick in COMSUBIN, she remained as energetic as ever. So why was she sick now? As she examined what she ate and di that was unusual for the past week, Reborn called on her.

"Lal, do you have any reports to make?" Reborn's deep voice jolted her out of her flashbacks.

"Um, oh yes, ah, the report on the unusual disturbances in Namimori, it turned out it was just a few gang kids playing around. We gave them a lesson to remember." She smirked and nodded towards Colonello, who was sitting beside her. Suddenly, she winced at the headache determined to split her head apart. Massaging her temples, she quickly continued on her report as a few fellow arcobalenos raised an eyebrow at her.

"A-anyway, also, there has been a few-"Lal suddenly saw her vision turn foggy.

_Dammit! Not now! Not here! _She thought as her vision rapidly fades "Moscas-" She still tried to continue with her report, even as her sight turned black and white, like a TV receiving a weak signal. "Appeared near-"She desperately grasped to stay conscious as her vision blacked out completely. "forest..." She uttered her last word before she collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

"Lal? Are you awake kora?" A gentle voice brought her conscience to the surface as her eyes fluttered open, immediately registering the hospital smell.

"What happened?" Lal groaned her throat horse as she tried to sit up, wincing as the needle attached to her hand shifted.

"Lie down kora." Colonello lightly pushed her shoulders back down. "You blacked out during the arcobaleno meeting. Mammon called the ambulance and grudgingly paid the fees kora." He grinned, but his voice turned serious. "The doctor said that you had a serious case of malnutrition. Have you even been eating when I was away kora?" He lightly chided Lal, who closed her eyes.

"Occasionally...when the opportunity arises..." She mumbled, as Colonello kissed her on the cheek.

"You had me really worried there kora. Even Verde showed some compassion." He teased, as Lal's eyebrows twitched. It her arm didn't feel so heavy, Colonello would be flying out the window already. But since she didn't have any energy left, she merely sighed in frustration.

"How long have I been out for?" She asked, opening her eyes again, seeing daylight streaming through the windows.

"Only for a few hours kora. It's four in the afternoon."Colonello checked his watch, as Lal swore.

"Damn it. I missed my training." She grumbled, irritated that her illness-whatever it was- was interfering with her training her body.

"Do you really think you can spar with that body of yours kora?" Colonello raised an eyebrow as Lal gave an embarrassed huff. Suddenly, a knock sounded and a nurse stepped inside.

"Sorry to intrude. Is Miss Lal Mirch here?" the nurse glanced at her clipboard as Lal nodded her affirmative.

"We just have to ask you some questions. In your blood sample, we've discovered something... quite interesting." The nurse smiled as she strolled to Lal's bed. Colonello threaded his hand in hers, prepared for the worst.

"That's fine." Lal's voice quivered, unable to conceal her fear of what is to come. The nurse just smiled comfortingly.

"Relax. It's nothing bad. So, first question. For the past few days, have you been experiencing nausea, dizziness, fatigue, lack of appetite, or lower back pains?" The nurse looked up at Lal, who, remembering the morning's incident, nodded. Making a check in her clipboard, the nurse continued.

"Have you been going through your usual menstrual cycle?"

"Umm..." Lal struggled to count back the days. Remembering the months the box of tampons that have been left unopened, she replied a hesitant no.

"Okay, last question. This might be a bit personal, but have you er- _slept_ with someone recently?" The nurse kept her serious look on her face. Lal blushed and Colonello's hand tightened around hers, remembering the night from a month or two ago.

"Y-yes." She stuttered out. Somehow, she never could have imagined her in _that_ kind of situation, like that night, but it happened, nevertheless. Nobody knew about what happened, nor did they ever speak of it, but they both remember it as if it happened only yesterday.

"Congratulations Miss Mirch!" The nurse was grinning from ear to ear. "You're..."

Ha! I left of at the good part *Sticks out tongue* But you guys probably all know what the nurse is going to say. Ah well. You guys just have to wait for the next chapter. So? How was it? Please review! I really need the motivation to continue!


	3. The Shock and Denial

Carolily is back writing a third fanfic of the day, and I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. 4 in like, 2 hours? That's unbelievable for me. So thanksssss! Here's the next chapter!

"WHAT?" Lal sat bolt upright, her eyes shining with surprise and disbelief. How could this happen? This would never happen to her! Not in a million years! She was the ex-leader of an Italian underwater attack force, a failed arcobaleno, a trainer from hell. She couldn't just accept the fact that she was-

"Pregnant!" The nurse repeated, beaming. Lal looked at Colonello, who was wearing the widest smile she has ever seen, and that was saying something. "So, in order to achieve a healthy pregnancy, you'll need to have a well balanced diet, gentle exercise, as well as..." Lal tuned out the nurse, in utter state of shock, head filled with mixed emotions. What was she going to do about the child? She wasn't just going to kill it, but how was she going to _raise_ it? The child would be in constant crossfire between fights and battles, and only occasionally have the constant companionship of both parents. Not to mention it would be impossible to train during her pregnancy and it would also make her entirely vulnerable. But, as she rested her free hand on the small bump on her belly, she couldn't help but smile.

"And remember. Absolutely NO vigorous exercise. "The nurse ended her little speech sternly.

"Okay. We've got it kora." Colonello replied to the nurse, still smiling as she walked out the room, closing the door softly behind her with a click. He turned to Lal, and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek swiftly.

"Oh, Lal, I'm so happy kora!" He put his hand on her belly. "Who knew you would ever turn ladylike?" He grinned as he dodged the pillow thrown at his head.

"Shut up." Lal blushed, but turned serious. "What are we going to do?" She quietly murmured, looking down, her hair falling like glossing blue curtains around her shoulders.

"What are you talking about kora? We're definitely keeping it! How could you ever think about-"

"I know. I wasn't thinking about getting rid of it. I just... don't know how I'm going to live through the few months to come..." She rested her head against the hollow of his shoulder as he swept his arm around her. She didn't know anything about motherhood, or even the basics about being a girl. All her life she has acted like a boy, played with boys, and the only reason it was evident that she was a girl was the fact that she has been given the y-chromosome.

"Colonello, I'm scared..." Lal whispered, barely audible as tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't worry kora. We'll go through this together. And besides, why is my brave, fearless Lal Mirch who has been through countless wars and battles, scared of this?"Colonello released Lal and kissed her again as she flopped back onto the pillows.

"I- I guess you're right." Lal blushed, looking away. "But... promise me one thing." She hesitated.

"Sure thing kora." Colonello trained his sky blue eyes on her dark red ones.

"Don't-don't let the others know about this." She begged, when she saw hesitation in his eyes.

"But Lal, what's the point kora? Besides-"Colonello started to protest, but Lal cut him off.

"Just promise me this one thing, and I'll do whatever you say. Heck, I'll even stop training, but just please, don't let them know okay? I- I don't want to seem weak..." She trailed off, looking down again. Colonello just sighed, putting his hands up in defeat.

"All right all right. But sooner or later, they'll know kora." He nodded towards her slightly protruding belly.

"It's all right. I'll wear my cloak." She nodded towards the tan garment draped over a chair.

"Don't worry Lal. You'll never look weak." Colonello put his hand on her cheek, remembering doing so a long time ago, when they were all babies, when he went to take the curse in her place. She had said no to him back then, but now, she had a different answer. And damn it, he was happy. For everything.

"Are you going to stay here today?" Lal asked Colonello who was yawning, stretched out on the couch watching TV.

"Of course I am kora. Can't leave my lady by herself." He switched off the TV, and walked towards Lal who just got out of the shower, wrapping his arms around her.

"Idiot. G-get your hands off me." Lal blushed and roughly pushed Colonello away, slamming the bathroom door in his face. "No matter what happens, you _still _don't get free peep rights." She declared as she quickly changed into her pyjamas, towelling dry her hair.

"Fine fine, whatever you say." Colonello smiled, and strolled towards the bedroom. As Lal walked out, hair still damp, he was already finished changing, and climbing under the covers. Rolling her eyes, Lal joined him, switching out the lights. As if her body had a mind of its own, she inched towards the other warm human body in the bed, snuggling up to Colonello's chest. Colonello, in return, wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night." Lal's muffled voice came from under the covers.

"Good night kora and I love you." He smiled and murmured back. When he heared no reply, he looked under the covers.

Lal was already asleep.

So? How do you like this one? For it, I searched up pregnancy info and baby belly pictures, and when my mom walked by, she was just like, what's that? O.O awkward situation. Anyway, please review! And to all of you who have, Thanks so much! They mean a lot to me!


	4. The Challenge

Here's the 4th chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm like on a writing spree O.O Anyway, enjoy!

Two months. Two months have passed since Lal received the shocking news. Now, she was officially four months pregnant and had a belly to show for it, although she always covers it under her shapeless cloak whenever she's outside. As her eyes fluttered open, she was hit with the usual wave of nausea, bolting to the washroom. Two months of morning sickness really wreaked up her nerves.

"Need anything kora?" Colonello was roused by the sound of Lal being sick in the bathroom. He slid off the bed, and briskly walked to Lal, kneeling beside her. For the past two months, he'd always been sleeping with her during the night. And for that, she was grateful. It's nice to wake up to something other than the wall.

"No, I'm fine." She panted after her stomach settles down. Grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste, she proceeded to brush her teeth. Sighing, Colonello grabbed his too, and soon both were done with the morning preparations.

"So, what do you want to eat this morning kora?" Colonello opened the fridge, as Lal took a seat. For the past two months, it was mostly Colonello cooking.

"I think I'll pass. I feel horrible today." Lal massaged her temples, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Come one Lal, you have to eat something kora." He pulled out a jug of milk, pouring her a cup and setting it down in front of her. Lal warily opened one eye. Catching sight of the milk, she turned her nose up in disgust.

"I hate milk. When can I get some coffee?" She grumbled, glaring at the cup as if it was her greatest enemy.

"As I told you before, Coffee is strictly forbidden." Colonello sat down across from Lal, as she grudgingly took a sip, grimacing.

"So, what do we have planned for today?" Lal asked, as birds chirped outside the window.

"Let me see kora... We have another meeting, umm, and I think that's about it kora. Reborn said that he had something fun planned. Wonder what it is." He looked at Lal thoughtfully, as she drained her cup of milk.

"Another meeting? Reborn's got to tone it down. There was one a week ago." Lal grumbled as she stood up heading for the door.

"Hey, not so fast kora." Colonello caught her in his arms, putting a hand on her belly. Kneeling down, he put an ear of it, smiling. "I can hear it kicking kora." He grinned at Lal, who immediately blushed.

"Come on. Let's go." She grabbed her cloak, especially making sure she fastened it tightly. Colonello caught the clasp, and tightened it for her.

"There." He kissed Lal on the cheek, making her flush with red. Laughing and smiling, the couple departed the building, to the meeting.

**Sometime later**

"Since everyone has been working so hard the past few days, I've decided to give everyone a treat." Reborn put his feet up on the table, in the Italian-style decorated room. Everybody's eyebrows rose.

"We're going to hold sparring matches. Arcobaleno against arcobaleno. A roulette will decide the matchup." He gestured a roulette, waiting patiently one the table. Colonello's face turned white.

"Reborn, do all of us have to-"he started, but was cut off.

"Everybody has to participate. Unless you have some serious injury that you would like to share with us?"Reborn looked at Colonello.

Colonello was just about to take a breath and speak the truth when he caught sight of Lal glaring daggers at him, and swallowed what he was about to say. Instead, he just murmured a quiet nothing and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. When everybody got up to go to the training room, Colonello whispered urgently at Lal.

"Lal, you can't do this kora. You'll-"Colonello whispered feverishly.

"Well, I can't not do this without them knowing."Lal snapped back, interrupting Colonello as they step through the doors to the training room. As the matches begin, Colonello barely registered what was happening. All he could think about was if Lal was going to get hurt. After three rounds, all he knew was that Fong beat Mammon; Reborn poned Verde, and Verde drew with Fong. As the next roulette spun, the next pair was revealed to be Lal and Skull.

Lal gritted her teeth as she walked onto the battlegrounds, clutching her stomach. She was afraid to hurt her child, the one she was carrying inside of her. Still, she had to get this done, so the only way to do it is to do it quick. As Skull launched into a giant 'How I'm better than you' Lecture, Lal dashed forwards, and aimed a kick at his chest. Caught off guard, Skull stumbled back a few steps, but countered as Lal unleashed her fists of fury. As she was just about to go for the last strike, Skull landed a well aimed blow to her stomach.

It hurt like hell.

But she only gritted he teeth, trying to soak back the tears that have brimmed around her eyes. She easily tripped Skull, landing him flat on his back. Uttering a hasty 'going to the washroom', she quickly exited the room and collapsed in the hall, panting and wincing. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and forced herself to take slow, deep breaths.

"Lal? Lal! Are you all right kora?" Colonello knelt by Lal, leaning her shoulders against his chest.

"Shut-huff-up Colonello-huff." I'm going to be fine."Lal winced again, as Colonello picked her up.

"You're not fine Lal. I'll just take you home."He made a call to Reborn saying that he was taking Lal home, and proceeded to their apartment building. Meanwhile, Reborn and Fong noticed something strange.

"Fong, did you see when Lal received that blow to the stomach?" Reborn remarked, tipping down his dark fedora hat as the next two started fighting.

"Yes, I have. It wasn't such a strong hit that one would be winded, but looking at Lal's expression, it seems like she was experiencing something ten times worse than that."Fong replied deep in though.

"I wonder what's going on..."Reborn trailed off, loosing himself in though again.

I'm finally done this chapter. Took me forever. Soooo tired. Anyway, too lazy to beg for reviews, but please do review. Sankuuuuu... zzzzzzzz


	5. The Confession

Carolily is back today with the next chappie nothin much to say, so enjoy!

"The child is fine." The ultrasound technician reassured the couple, resting the device or Lal's gelled up stomach. Colonello immediately breathed a sigh of relief, as Lal proceeded to wipe off all the slimy gel off her skin with a napkin.

"Thanks kora."Colonello nodded towards the technician, and helped Lal off the table, though she slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine idiot." She snapped as she slid off the table, retrieving her cloak.

"Yes yes, just as you say kora." Colonello put his arm around her, as she struggled to get her cloak fastened.

"Come on Lal; just leave that thing off for now kora. None of them are even here!" Colonello caught her hand on the clasp, and gently unclasped the cloak.

"Colonello, stop that." Lal glared, having to refasten it as they walked down the hallway to the exit.

"Colonello. Lal. What are you doing here?" Suddenly, Reborn's voice echoed in the reception area. Lal, reacting immediately, quickly pulled the cloak around her.

"Oh, ah, Reborn. We were just here for an ultra-"Colonello winced as Lal stomped on his foot.

"He means were just here for a check-up." Lal smiled sweetly at Reborn, who raised his eyebrows, glancing at Colonello who was hopping on one foot.

"Okay then..."Reborn replied, made slightly confused by the couple's behaviour.

"We just came here because we thought Colonello would insist on taking you to the hospital. " Fong smiled as he explained. "You didn't get hurt did you?" He added, glancing at Lal, who pulled the cloak even closer.

"Oh, what? Oh no, I'm fine." Lal replied, seemingly fascinated by the clasps on her clock were refusing to fasten.

"That's good..." Fong trailed off, as Lal pulled Colonello out the door quickly, not wanting to risk exposing her secret.

"Geez Lal. You didn't have to stomp that hard kora."Colonello grumbled, as he limped out the door.

"Shut up you idiot. You almost said it!" Lal hissed, punching him hard.

"Well, I couldn't help it could I kora?" Colonello smiled playfully, messing up Lal's hair. She was just about to come up with some sharp retort, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry. Wait... SKULL? What're you doing here?" Lal took a step back, as skull shuffled nervously, sensing a beating on its way.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to check on Lal-sempai. My hits are pretty hard after all." He stood proud, as Colonello's eyebrows twitched.

Moments later, Skull was a pulp of flesh moaning in pain on the ground.

"Colonello, you didn't need to hit him that hard." Lal pounded Colonello on the head as Reborn and Fong caught up to them.

"Judging from the heap of flesh on the ground, you guys beat him up didn't you?" Reborn raised an eyebrow when Lal pointed at Colonello, who was smiling sheepishly.

"My my, always so violent." Fong sighed, as they proceeded to walking down the street, leaving Skull squirming on the ground.

"So, what was the check-up all about?" Reborn asked idly.

"Ah well, just some regular scheduled checkups kora... aheheheh" Colonello stuttered awkwardly, Lal giving an annoyed huff.

Suddenly, a particularly large truck drove by, wind gusting, blowing off Reborn's hat and making everyone's clothes flutter. Lal should have taking this as a warning and grip tighter on her cloak, for at that moment, it fluttered off her shoulders, landing a few feet away. Blushing, she quickly ran down and grabbed it, but the damage was already done. As she re-fastened the cloak around her shoulders, she caught sight of Reborn and Fong staring as Colonello gently squeezed her hand. Blushing and looking at her feet with a scowl on her face, she was fully prepared for what they were about to say.

"Lal, you're-"

**Sometimes later, in Lal and Colonello's apartment**

"So, that's how it is kora." Colonello finished explaining as he kissed Lal on the forehead. After the cloak incident, Reborn and Fong demanded the truth.

"Ah. That was why you were in so much pain during the sparring match." Fong noted, sipping tea sitting on the couch beside Reborn, across from the blushing couple.

"You two must have been up to naughty things." Reborn smirked, dodging the pillow thrown at him by Lal. "Whoops. Careful. Don't want to hurt yourself." He brought his espresso cup to his lips as Lal growled, cheeks red.

"Calm down kora." Colonello wrapped his arm around Lal's shoulders, as she settled back against the couch with a quiet hmph.

"Anyway, I'm assuming you won't be participating in the training sessions Lal?" Fong cut in before Reborn could say anything.

"As much as I would like to train..." She grumbled, glaring at Colonello. "This bastard won't let me."

"Come on Lal. Be serious kora. What would happen if you get hurt?" Colonello protested worriedly.

"I'm not saying I was going to train idiot." Lal snapped as she bashed him on the head. Fong laughed lightly, and looked at his watch.

"It's nine already. We should get going." He looked at Reborn, who nodded back. All of them rising from their seats, the proceeded towards the door, where the sun and storm arcobalenos would take their leave.

"Thank you for telling us. And... Take care Lal." Fong bowed and smiled.

"And don't be naughty." Reborn smirked as Colonello laughed lightly and held Lal back from trying to whip Reborn's ass. Closing the door, he sighed as Lal walked off, murmuring something about Reborn being a bastard.

_Not to be naughty eh? _ An evil smirk appeared on Colonello's face. _Well, too bad._ He thought as he pinned Lal to the wall and kissed her feverishly.

I think I'd better end this chapter here to keep it rated T O.O. Anyway, enjoy and please review! This story has gotten me the most reviews ever! So thanks and continue your support!


	6. The Switched Positions

Carolily is once again writing two chapters in one day. It makes me tired. Anyway, I originally wanted Lal to be sick, but I thought it would be fun if Colonello was, hence this fic was born. Enjoy!

Lal held up the thermometer to the light, checking the temperature worriedly. The bold black numbers shouted 40C as she hastily soaked a towel in cool water. Lugging a pail of water, she sat her 6 months pregnant self in a chair beside their bed, where Colonello lies, burning with fever.

"Geez. You are such an idiot. How did you even get so sick?" Lal grumbled, changing the towel on Colonello's forehead.

"Oh, are... you worried...kora?" Colonello weakly huffed, as he opened one eye at Lal, sighing contently as the cool rag touched his forehead.

"Don't be stupid. Why would I be worried about you?" Lal retorted, but she really was worried. This was the first time she ever saw Colonello so sick. She wasn't good at taking care of others to begin with. When she had pet fish, they died within a week. But now that she was pregnant as well, she doubted that Colonello would ever recover in her care. With effort, she stood up out of the chair, to get a glass of water and fever pills. It was all they had left, and Colonello was too weak to even go to the hospital...

"It's okay kora. I'm fine." Colonello grabbed onto her wrists, cheeks pale and breaths short.

"You're not okay! You can't even stand properly!" Lal snapped back, but blushed when she realized that that was the reply that she always gave to him.

"Looks like out roles are exchanged kora." Colonello let out a weak smile, and let go of her wrists. Lal merely sighed, and removed the towel on his forehead to place a cool head against it.

"You're really burning up." Lal had a real edge of worry in her voice. With effort, she got up from the chair again. "I'm going to call Reborn and tell him to get a doctor here."

"Lal-"Colonello started to protest, but Lal shushed him.

"Don't worry. It's going to be fine." She whispered, kissing his burning cheek. Leaving the bedside, she went to grab the phone.

**Sometime later**

"Ciaossu Lal. I got a doctor here- Whoa, you're big." As Lal opened the door, Reborn walked in as well as a harassed looking man who she assumed to be the doctor.

"Whatever. Look, Colonello's really sick." Lal's eyes filled with worry as she led the way into their bedroom, the doctor's eyes darting around nervously. As they entered, Colonello was sound asleep, face pale and breathing shallow and hitched. Reborn nodded at the doctor, who proceeded to examine Colonello. Signalling to Lal that they should leave, he closed the door to the bedroom as Lal collapsed on the couch.

"So, how are you lately?" He asked, trying to make idle chitchat.

"Fine, ever since Colonello got sick. It's really hard to take care of someone when you can't even bend over properly." Lal huffed, stroking her stomach.

"How many months?" Reborn glanced at Lal's giant belly.

"Six." Lal confirmed, looking out the window.

"You know, I would never imagine you in this kind of situation. I mean, you were never really a proper girl." Reborn snickered as a pillow was launched at him. Lal growled, but then sighed and relaxed.

"Nor did me really. If you told me five years ago about what would happen, I would give you a proper thrashing." The corners or her mouth twitched upwards. "It's been a long time hasn't it, Reborn.

"It has." Reborn agreed, tipping his black fedora hat.

"U-umm, e-excuse me." The doctor, wearing a completely terrified expression on his face, walked into the living room.

"Mr. Colonello should be fine. I have given him some fever drugs, so the fever should break soon. Just make sure he gets plenty of water and rest..." He trailed off nervously, eyeing the exit.

"So, I'll be taking my leave now." Reborn got up, tipping back his hat. "Take care."

"You too. And thanks." Lal opened the door as the doctor scampered and Reborn strutted out, footsteps echoing in the halls. Closing the door and sighing, Lal immediately rushed to the bedroom.

"Thanks kora. I feel much better." Colonello grinned, colour returning to his cheeks.

"Thank god for that." She snapped, putting a hand on his forehead again. Warm, but not hot. "Your fever has broken. I'll get you some water so you can eat the rest of the pills, and rest for a while." Lal's mouth curved into a rare smile. "I'm really glad that you're feeling better."

"I must seem so unmanly right now." Colonello lightly laughed as Lal kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry. To me, you're almost never manly." She grinned, handing Colonello a cup of water, helping him sit up.

"Thanks kora." He sipped the water, noticing dark circles under Lal's eyes. "You must be tired. Here, get some sleep." Colonello shifted to one side of the bed.

"Mmhmm... thanks." Lal could feel her eyelids drooping as she climbed in under the blankets beside Colonello, the warmth of the bed immediately made her woozy. She rested her head on Colonello's shoulder, closing her eyes, and sighed. Colonello wrapped his arms around her waist, caressing her swollen belly.

"What am I going to do without you?" He whispered in Lal's hear.

'You wouldn't survive a second." Lal murmured before drifting off to dreamland.

It wasn't really one of my best works, but all right. Reviews make me happy!


	7. The Secret Revealed

Here's the next chapter! Nothing much to say so enjoy!

Lal gritted her teeth as she looked out the window, seeing buckets of rain being poured down onto the city. There was a meeting today (Again? Reborn still hasn't toned it down...) and in that weather... Could they make it? Lal worried as strong hands wrapped around her 9 and a half months pregnant belly.

"whatcha thinking about kora?" Colonello rested his head on Lal's shoulder.

"The storm Colonello. What are we going to do about the meeting?" Lal walked over to the TV, switching it on.

"We have confirmed that a hurricane is on its way inland. Please remain inside, and do not go outside unless you want to be blown away..." The weather reporter shouted, over top of the howling wind. Lal sighed, and shut off the TV.

"It looks like we won't make it." Lal glanced at Colonello, who didn't seem the least bit worried.

"Relax Lal. Reborn would have probably called off the meeting-"Colonello tried to reply, but was cut off.

"Who would call off a meeting?" A familiar voice came from the wall. Startled, The couple both turned and stared in silence, as they watched a part of the wall sink down into the ground, and Reborn stepped out.

"Ciaossu." He greeted tipping back his hat.

"Reborn you bastard! When did you build a secret tunnel to our house?" Lal lunged for Reborn, but was held back by Colonello.

"Calm down Lal kora! You're going to hurt yourself!" Colonello shouted as Reborn stepped inside.

"At any rate, you'll be able to get to the meeting" Reborn smirked, and turned around to continue into the tunnel.

Lal, grabbing her cloak, followed Reborn as Colonello caught up closely behind. They continued down the tunnel in silence, halting when reborn stopped in front of metal sliding doors. The doors automatically opened, and Colonello and Lal found all the other arcobaleno already seated.

"Oh, look who's here." Mammon commented indifferently, as Fong sipped tea.

"Everyone's already here kora?" Colonello asked as he and Lal took a seat on the only empty couch.

"Obviously. We were all waiting for you." Verde sneered as he closed his laptop, waiting expectantly for Reborn to take a seat.

"So, in this meeting, I wanted to talk to you about Lal's er... Special condition." Reborn stated as Lal's eyebrows shot straight into the air.

"Reborn! What are you doing! You said you wouldn't-!" Lal suddenly stood up, glaring daggers at Reborn.

"I said I wouldn't say anything until the time is right, and now it is. It's been nine months already right? You're close. And besides, I asked Colonello's permission." Reborn snapped back, as Lal fell back onto the couch, stunned.

"You? You authorized this?" Lal growled at Colonello, as he backed away slightly.

"Wait Lal! I can explain kora! It's just that-"Too late. Lal already grabbed Colonello's collar and started slapping him repeatedly on the face.

"You total idiotic jerky..." Lal hissed as all the other arcobalenos winced, feeling really sorry for Colonello, watching his face go left, right, left, right. It's been a while since Lal had slapped anyone like that, and it's bound to be painful.

"I couldn't help it kora! I just..." Colonello muttered as Lal released him, rubbing his cheek.

"So, can someone tell us what's wrong with Lal already? I can't make any money here." Mammon grumbled, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"It's not really something wrong with Lal, but well, it's sort of hard to explain... She's-"Fong was cut off by an indignant hey from Lal. Everybody's heads turned as they saw Colonello whip Lal's cloak off her shoulders, revealing her secret for all to see. Blushing with a scowl on her face, Lal grabbed back her cloak from Colonello's hands, and covered herself, feeling exposed.

"Colonello, I swear I will kill you." She growled, as everybody's (Except Fong and Reborn's) Jaws dropped to the ground.

"L-Lal sempai's p-pr-pre" Skull managed to stutter out before he fell to the ground from shock. Lal snorted, and shook he head.

"Well, it really shouldn't have come as much of a shock. Everybody knows that Lal and Colonello have done some unspeakable things together." Mammon said without any surprise, receiving an indignant Hey! And Kora! from Lal and Colonello.

"How many months?" Verde looked interested.

"Nine and a half." Lal blushed as Colonello put his arm around her, but being slapped away.

"When's the due date?" Fong asked, sipping tea.

"It should have been last week, but knowing Colonello's child, they'll probably be a week late." Lal glared at Colonello, who laughed lightly.

"Hey, Lal, did you spill some water? There's water running down your leg." Mammon noticed, as Lal gave him a funny look.

"NO, I don't have any wa-oh!" She gave a little gasp as she collapsed onto Colonello's arms, clutching her stomach, her face twisted in pain.

Ahahahaha. Ended it at a good part again :P anyways, look forwards to the next chapter. Might be posting tonight! Reviews make me really happy!


	8. The Final Delivery

Colonello watched, stunned, as Lal held her breath for a second, and then released it all in one huff, face pale and cheeks rapidly losing colour. It was the sound of Reborn's voice that snapped him out of it.

"This is bad. We need to get her to a hospital, but there's a hurricane outside." Reborn tipped back his hat, standing up.

"What's happening to her kora?" Colonello panicked, picking Lal up as the next round of contractions hit her, making her squeeze his arm.

"Lal currently is in active labour." Verde said in a bored voice, not even bothering to stand up.

"Why is she in so much pain kora?" Colonello ask, dumbfounded. He didn't know anything about pregnancy, and he felt so helpless. Lal needed him right now, and yet, he couldn't do anything for her.

"Don't worry about it. It's a natural part of childbirth." Verde opened a magazine and started to read. Both Fong and Colonello shot him an angry look.

"Verde, you're not helping. Here Colonello, take her to the infirmary. We'll figure what to do from there on. I'll help, I've done this before. Verde, you're a doctor. Colonello, stay with her." Colonello nodded and exited the room as Fong started rolling up his sleeves.

"And Skull, be their Lackey." Reborn added, as Skull weakly saluted and scampered out of the room.

**A while later...**

Pain. That was all Lal could register as she lied on the bed, panting and grimacing, sweat beading on her forehead. In the span of her lifetime, she has received broken bones, broken ribs, twisted joints, knife wounds, bullet wounds, claw wounds, she has be winded, stabbed shot, beaten, and blow-darted. But this was the worst type of pain she has ever experienced in all her life, and that was saying something. The pain has been ongoing for five hours, with each minute it gets even more intense. As she slowly opened one eye, she could see Colonello's baby blue eyes hovering over her, filled with worry.

"Lal, are you all right kora?" Colonello squeezed her hand gently.

"As all right as I can be... when I'm giving birth!" Lal snapped back, grimacing as another bout of pain hit her, sucking the air out of her. "I'm going to slap you good after thi- agh!" She groaned, unable to finish her sentence.

"Lal, hang in there. You're almost ready to push." Fong put on a smock as Verde snapped on latex gloves.

"Let's get this over with." Verde turned to Lal, who, at this point, was on the verge of tears.

"Lal, Lal! Don't cry... please. You'll be okay... everything's going to be fine. You're the strongest girl I know..." Colonello started blabbering nonsense, wiping tears away from Lal's cheek.

Lal, who was now panting heavily, hair plastered to her face, was having a hard time focusing on anything. She could hear Colonello's soothing voice, but it all sounded like gibberish. It was only her, and the pain. But when Fong uttered the four words, she could hear them loud and clear.

'You can push now." That was the only prompt needed.

Outside of the infirmary, the three remaining arcobalenos, Reborn Mammon and Skull, winced at Lal's screams of pain.

"It is at these times I'm so glad I'm not a woman." Mammon winced as Lal let out yet another scream.

"I-is Lal-sempai going to be okay? I've never heard anyone scream like that, much less her." Skull crawled out from beneath the table, as reborn snorted into his espresso.

Relax. Luche screamed like this too. Even worse actually. I was right beside her." He shuddered at the memory.

Suddenly, the wail of a baby floated down the hallway.

"Oh, they're done." Reborn rose to his feet. "Let's go check on them." Mammon sighed, as he rose to float beside Reborn, while Skull was crawling on the floor. As they opened the door and stepped inside, they found Lal collapsed on the bed, panting, and Colonello holding a bundle in blankets in his arms. He handed the bundle to Lal, as she stared at her child for the first time.

Lal could not believe what she saw. It was a portrait of what she saw every day in the mirror, every reflection. The little girl squirming in her grasp was her spitting image. Except her eyes.

Baby blue eyes.

She looked at Colonello, whose identical eyes were filled with happiness.

"Clove..." Lal whispered, immediately, the baby girl stopped squirming and looked up expectantly at Lal.

"I guess she likes that name kora." Colonello leaned in and kissed both of them lightly on the cheek. "Good work Lal." He whispered as Lal leaned back, exhausted. Suddenly remembering something, she gave Clove to a confused Colonello and reaching behind her, unclasped her clouded gray pacifier, and was about to clasp the chain around Clove's neck.

"Take mine too. Here." Colonello gently handed Clove back, taking the chain with the pacifier. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his blue one that matched his eyes, and threaded it onto the chain as well, clasping it around his child's neck.

"This is what represents us. Our hearts as one." Colonello whispers as he kisses Lal again, but this time holding a child in his arms.

Finally family.

End~

Yes, it says end, but there is going to be an epilogue. Hopefully done today. I'm debating whether to make a sad one or a happy one or just both (both will have to wait until tomorrow!) anyway, thanks for all your support so that I can finish a fanfic with chappies! Hope you enjoyed this!


	9. Epilogue: The New Beginning

Clove woke up to the chirp of birds, on a gray morning in her room. Sighing, she sat up in bed, looking around the room, her room in COMSUBIN. She decided to join the military a long time ago, though many around her objected. Uncle Reborn was probably the only one who supported her, adding that both her parents were in the military when they were young. Clove always grasped desperately at the strands of memory of her deceased parents, both died when she was ten, in a mafia related war. Now, she could barely remember who her parents were, though when others heard her name, they would always shake her hand, and say how honoured they were to meet the child of the arcobaleno.

Getting up and dressing, she fastened a chain with two pacifiers around her neck. She had that necklace for as long as she could remember, always warned by her parents never to lose it. The gray and blue pacifiers were now worn, losing their colors and shine, but she still kept it anyway.

That morning, new recruits would be coming in. She had to get to the mess hall early, to whip them into shape. Recruits were always a pain, she thought, as she proceeded down the hall, receiving salutes and "ma'am"s as she passed. Of course, even being the child of the arcobalenos, she still had to fight her way up the ranks, being a woman. Gradually, she earned their respect, and shedding her title. Not that she hated it; it was useful at times, but she had to make her own place in the world.

As she rounded the corner, she could already hear the noise coming from the mess hall. With a twitching eyebrow, she strolled briskly into the room, slamming the door after her.

"LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTTTSS!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. You could now hear a pin drop.

"I am Commander Clove, and I will be your squad commander for the rest of your duration here at the recruit training seminar. Listen carefully to what I'm about to say. COMSUBIN is not a playground, nor a daycare. We don't have time to babysit you. If you don't think you can handle hard work and dedication, leave right now." She paused, and not a single body moved.

"Good, so now, your training will begin in an hour. Report to the training hall at that time. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" The recruits stood ridged, fear alive in their eyes, as one recruit put his hand up. Clove studied him curiously. He was a blonde, with dark red-brown eyes and a permanent smirk plastered on his face. Uniform tardy, unironed, and a bandanna tied around his head. She eyed him for a moment.

"Yes soldier?" She called.

"Commander, I was just wondering. You're a woman, but are you really fit to train us? Not that I mean any disrespect ma'am, even though you're a child of the fabled arcobaleno, women are naturally weaker than men-" The recruit uttered cheekily, as the others officers in the room winced and shifted uncomfortably. Everybody knew that you do not say a child of an arcobaleno to Clove.

Except this unfortunate bastard.

Clove quickly strode up to him, and kneed him in the gut. Aiming a swift punch to his nose, tripping him as he stumbled backwards, making him fall flat on the floor.

"Anyone else want to try?" She growled, and hearing not a single challenge, straightened up. "Then resume your breakfast. Medics, take this idiot to the infirmary." She called, as medics scampered over to the unconscious recruit. Clove glared at the guy who was lying on the floor. What is with his attitude?

The funny thing was, nobody ever told Clove how her parents met.

Finally done desu! I just sorta smushed the happy and the sad ones together... Buy hoped you enjoyed the story! I might just do another story with chapters! So please continue your support!

And ps. I had to name the kid Clove. It's just I've noticed that all the CEDEF members are named after spices, like turmeric, basil, oregano, and Lal mirch( Yes, Lal mirch is another name for red pepper.) SO yeah... ahahahahahah


End file.
